The Game's Vision
by Deofiro
Summary: Touma awakens in a strange land full of swordsmen and monsters. All fighting to reach the 100th floor of a colossal tower.  Where will he fit into all this


**The Game's Vision**

**I don't own anything! Enjoy**

Touma awoke on small grassy hill it seemed he was just outside a town

"What am I wearing?" he looked down and saw a white western type shirt with worn looking brown pants and shoes, but the most interesting thing was the three foot long sword at his side. Aside from feeling a bit light headed everything felt fine. Which was saying a lot since the last thing he remembered was sinking with a small fortress into the ocean.

He could hear someone fighting nearby he ducked and inched close to the top of the hill and soon spotted two people. The first person was a redhead with a bandana wielding a curved sword who was fighting with what appeared to be a blue boar that soon knocked him into the air; the second person was a black haired, calm looking warrior with a long silver sword on his back who laughed at the inexperienced red-head, strangely they looked like characters from an anime, the brunette then threw a green glowing pebble at the boar drawing its attention.

"A magician" was Touma's first thought

The boar charged at the black haired warrior who easily blocked the tackle with his sword, the red-head jumped at the boar with a slash, the sword began to glow just like the pebble had but orange instead of green, the blade struck the boars neck it squealed and then shattered as if made of glass.

"What is this?" was all Touma could think. Were they a cabal who focused on physical combt like the Amakusa? Then what was that blue boar and why did it have a name floating above it [Frenzy Boar].

He needed to figure what was going on and where he was. As he was getting up to leave he felt something furry against his left leg, instinctively he kicked and felt himself hit something fleshy. When he tuned all he could see was very leathery blue skin he then looked up and saw a floating name [Frenzy Boar Alpha] with an orange bar underneath it.

"Fukou Daaaa!"

0o0oo0oo0o0

After about five minutes of trying to outrun the boar some people noticed him

"Hey look he found a mini-boss"

"I bet that thing has a good drop"

"Maybe he needs help"

Soon a group of six people armed with swords ran at him he got ready to dodge any swings they might aim at him not wanting to attack them with his sword. But they ran past him and began their battle with the beast, he noticed that some of them though had different outfits some wore leather armor while other had chainmail and some had the same three-foot long sword he did while others had a mace or and axe.

He stopped to look at them fight for a bit before starting to run away, never know if they would decide to attack him when they wee done with the boar.

"kyaaaaa!" a girl in brown leather armor had been knocked down and saw the almost barless boar standing on its rear legs about to come down on the girl.

Touma rushed in drawing his sword at the same time he tried to think where to hit to distract the boar but found that he was no longer in control of his body, he had dashed in-between the boar and the girl faster than he had anticipated. The sword in his hands had started glowing blue as soon as he drew it, swinging it faster than he had though he could, the sword cut into the standing boar with a sidewards slash cleaving the standing monster in half before it shattered like glass. Purple numbers flashed in the air where the shattered monster had been and a small visctory tone played.

He turned to see if the girl was alright and saw she had a smile on her face.

Before he could say anything she opened her mouth and said "That was awesome, did you get anything good!"

"I don't know" was all Touma could say to her, she had almost died yet she only though if he had gotten anyhing, what was she stupid. He was about to go off on her when she ran off with a "Thanks for saving me see ya" and took off towards the forest with the small group of warriors.

"Hey wait" he tried to stop her since whatever this was could probsably kill her and her friends.

Apparently though she knew the forest better than he did because he got lost. He tried following them into a forest he still had no idea how he had done that sword spell and how it had not been dispelled by Imagine Breaker he wandered around for a bit before deciding to take a break.

He stopped by a large clearing spotting a large trio of trees in a clearing "Maybe I could climb one of these and spot the town"

As he walked towards the trees and ran into trouble, three spiders the size of dogs, [Hunter Spider], had dropped from the trees and had surrounded him. He drew his sword and slowly backed away "How far have these monsters spread"

Slowly retreating he thought what his chances were "One I can take, two maybe, but three means I better run" the one nearest had jumped into the air with it fangs ready to bite he ducked and stabbed up apparently it was weak since it stopped moving and shattered like the boars had. He looked towards the other two spiders and noticed they were gone.

"Where did they g-" was all he got out before they jumped him from behind striking his back and knocking him forwards a few feet. A red light brough his attention to his lower right and he noticed some numbers **HP: 2/20. **He turned and saw the two spiders jumping att him before a blue light surrounded him and then Touma was gone.

0o0oo0oo0o0

Touma opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by people wearing different armors and weapons some had swords, others spears, there was even one with what appeared to be leather boxing gloves with spikes coming out the knuckles.

"Where the hell am I"

They were all looking in the direction a giant red sign with the words SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT placed in large red letter.

"Ok really where the hell am I"

The sign began to release a dark blood-like liquid which slowly formed into a giant dressed in a reaper-like robe looking down on the crowd. The "Reaper" soon spoke,

"Players, I welcome you all to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now I am the only person who can control this world."

"What world" was the only thing Touma could think?

"Until you get to the top of this castle, you cannot log out of your own free will"

"Log out? What is this, a game"

The reaper continued "also the discontinuation or dismantling of the nerve gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted…."

"What's a Nerve Gear"

"The signal sensors in your Nerve Gears will emit a strong Electromagnetic Pulse destroying your brain and stopping all your basic functions."

Alright it doesn't take a genius to figure out that will kill you, but why was he standing here in the 'Reapers' world in instead of the bottom of the ocean?

"Regretfully 213 players have already left us" those words sent chills down Touma's spine this man had sounded so detached announcing that so many people had just died. He continued "Players do not worry about your bodies that have been left on the other side. As of this moment all TV, Radio, and internet media are all repeatedly reporting this situation, including the fact that there have been numerous deaths. The danger of having your Nerve-Gears taken off have all but disappeared. In a moment using the day and a half I have given all of you will be transported to Academy City and be given the best treatment. So you can relax…and concentrate on beating the game."

Touma could hear someone in front of him scream "What are you saying! Beat the game! You want us to play around in a situation like this!".

After the outburst the 'Reaper' continues "But I ask you all to understand that Sword Art Online is no longer a game. It is a second reality, from now on any form of revival in the game will no longer work. The moment your HP reaches 0, your avatar will be gone, and at the same time," Touma really hoped he wouldn't say what he thought he would say, "Your brain will be destroyed by the nerve gear" The only thing Touma could say "Fukou Da".

0o0oo0oo0o0

On the 'Other Side'

Of course as soon as Academy City had heard that a piece of their tech had had imprisoned around10,000 people they had begun working on getting them out. However orders from a certain Kihara-san had led instead to them observing the players of [Sword Art Online]. Why? "Because it's interesting" was all Kihara had to say when asked by the researchers.

As for Aleister….

"How is the imagine breaker boy doing in there?" he asked a tired looking Heaven Canceller

"He is lucky to have survived such a large amount of trauma to his body, but he will survive, his body will need a long time to recover maybe 18 to 24 months while the nanites work on him. Still I have to ask. Was there any point in sending him into this so called game?"

Looking slightly amused Aleister answered, "Even if his body cannot function, his mind still needs to mature in order for me to fulfill my plans. So why waste time when we could have him experience what life has to offer."

"You know he might die in that 'game' and be lost to you forever"

"Don't worry I already arranged for someone to watch over the boy"

**Well what do you think, this was the first story I submit to and it has been an idea I have had in the back of my head since I started reading SAO. Please tell me what you think and I will see where I go from there. **

**P.S. Yes Kayaba's reaper speech is straight from SAO Vol. 1**


End file.
